Le temps d'un été
by Hatsukoi-san
Summary: Série de one-shot pour l'évent d'été du Forum MHA. L'été est une saison particulière. Être un apprenti héro n'y change au final pas grand chose.
1. Grasse matinée

**Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir !**

 **C'est l'été et il fait une chaleur à faire regretter l'hiver, alors quoi de mieux qu'un petit recueil de One-shot sur nos apprentis héros pour nous remonter le moral ? Vous l'avez compris, ces mini-histoires s'inscrivent dans l'Event' d'été du forum français MHA. Je n'écrirais pas tout les jours (Commencer le 06 Août donne déjà la donne) et je n'écrirais pas sur tous les thèmes. Maiiiis tant que j'écris des one-shot qui tiennent la route, c'est le principale, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, je tacherais à y faire attention !**

 **Le titre vient d'une chanson d'Indochine. Il n'y pas vraiment de raison. Je n'avais juste pas d'inspiration (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus galère que trouver un titre ?)**

 **Trêve de bavardage ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

 _Thème n°20 : Grasse matinée (+ Bonus : Personnage féminin)_

 _Personnages : Ashido Mina / Bakugo Katsuki / Midoriya Izuku_

 _Raiting : K+_

 _Pairing : Katsu/Deku sous entendu_

* * *

Découvertes sous la fenêtre

Mina n'en pouvait plus.

Affalée sans aucune grâce sur son lit, collée à son ventilateur fonctionnant à plein régime, elle cherchait tant bien que mal à fuir cette étouffante chaleur qu'ils vivaient depuis déjà une bonne semaine. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de congé ! Pas d'obligation d'enfiler leur uniforme, pas de raison de rester assis des heures durant, sur une chaise dans une classe qui ne bénéficiait pas de climatiseur, pas d'entrainement. Rien. Aucune obligation qui la forcerait à se lever de bonne heure et à s'habiller suivant les règles. Mina prit alors la décision, qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de grasse matinée. Habillée d'un simple débardeur et d'un short, elle avait décrété qu'elle resterait au lit, entre la fenêtre de son balcon et son ventilateur jusqu'à ce que la température diminue.

C'était illogique comme manière de penser ? C'était cette température exagérément haute qui était illogique selon l'alien.

Elle soupira, rapprochant d'un geste las, l'appareil béni auprès d'elle et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle entendit les divers sons du quotidien. Certes, le terrain autours des dortoirs étaient assez calme, du fait de son caractère privé, mais Mina appris avec le temps à déceler d'autres types de bruits. Plutôt que d'écouter les voitures qui passaient et les enfants qui jouaient, elle écoutait les rencontres aléatoires entres les cuisiniers, les techniciens de services ou encore les étudiants. C'était différent, mais en rien moins intéressant. Un nouveau type de calme qui lui rappelait l'importance de ces moments où rien ne leur tombait sur la tête.

Elle finit par réaliser la présence d'un bruit à répétition. Une sorte de « Fshhhh » qui se répétait encore et encore. Un entrainement ? Son idée se confirma, lorsqu'elle entendit un soupir.

Un « ça va toujours pas » lui permit de mettre un nom sur l'individu en bas de sa fenêtre.

 _Midoriya s'entraine par un temps pareil ?_

 _Impressionnant._ Se laissa-t-elle penser, pas si surprise que ça, finalement. Midoriya était un véritable passionné. Elle entendit ensuite des bruits de pages que l'on tournait, accompagnés de marmonnements qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre de là où elle était. Enfin, elle savait que même à côté de lui, elle ne comprendrait pas un traite mot de ce qu'il racontait. _Un passionné pur souche !_

Les murmures cessèrent, puis quelques pas se firent de nouveau entendre. Un petit silence où Mina s'imagina un Midoriya droit, la tête largement baissé, concentré, les yeux fermés. Puis d'un coup, les « Fshhhh » reprirent de plus belle.

Cette scène se répéta plusieurs fois. Accompagné de chutes, de chuchotements indescriptibles et de soupirs de frustration. Pourtant, il n'abandonnait pas. Recommençant à chaque échec. Sans rien perdre de sa hargne.

« Mais pas comme ça ! T'as vraiment rien compris à ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ?! »

 _Bakugo ?!_ Retournement de situation. Bakugo Katsuki entre en scène. Il entendit un petit « Hiiii ! Ka…Katchan ? » lui prouvant qu'elle n'était pas la seule surprise par l'arrivé du blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin d'une invitation pour courir ? »

« Avec cette chaleur ? Katchan est vraiment motivé, n'est-ce pas »

« Tch, regardez qui parle. »

Mina cligna des yeux. C'était une conversation … plutôt normale, en fait. Certes, Bakugo restait désagréable. Mais ça, c'était sa manière de communiquer. Là, on avait deux garçons qui discutaient. Tout simplement. Et se dire qu'il s'agissait de Bakugo Katsuki et de Midoriya Izuku, c'était particulier. La jeune fille était contente pour eux. – Elle savait que Midoriya donnait beaucoup d'importance au blond. Alors apprendre que les effort du garçon portaient enfin leur fruits, ça ne pouvait que lui mettre du baume au cœur. Elle tendit l'oreille à nouveau.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Izuku. « Ah ! Tu parles du coup de pied ? Bien sûr que j'ai compris ! Mais j'ai du mal à appliquer la théorie. » Avoua-t-il dans un petit rire.

« Montre-moi. »

« Hein ? Maintenant ? »

« Non, l'année prochaine. »

« Aaaah maiis… Je sais pas… je maitrise vraiment mal ce coup de pied et..et » S'en suit un nouveau monologue de la part du plus petit. C'était particulier de constater comment Midoriya pouvait être nerveux au possible, comme sur de lui et imperturbable.

« J'ai pas ma journée. Montre-moi comment tu te débrouilles. ».

Et d'un autre côté, c'était aussi particulier de constater que Bakugo n'était pas qu'une grande bouche souffrant d'un orgueil surdimensionné. Elle le savait, toute la 1-A l'avait finalement compris. Mais tout de même, qui aurait cru que Bakugo viendrait de lui-même donner un coup de main à Midoriya ? Le jeune fille se demandait bien quel genre d'événement pouvait être le déclencheur de ce changement d'attitude.

« Ok ». La réponse fut courte, simple bien qu'un peu réticente. Quelques bruit de pas sur l'herbe du jardin. Un silence puis un « Fshhhhh ».

Un silence. « Recommence ». C'était Bakugo.

Et le vert sembla s'exécuter. Trois coups plus tard. « Tes swings sont définitivement trop larges »

« Tu me l'as déjà dit. »

« Mais ça reste ton putain de problème ! »

« Montre-moi alors !»

« Hein ? A quoi ça sert que je fasse le boulot à ta place ? C'est pas moi qui a un style basé sur les coup de pied. »

« Si tu me montrais un exemple, je comprendrais peut-être mieux ! »

« J'ai pas que ça à faire. »

« Pourtant, tu es bien là à m'aider. »

 _0-1 Pour Midoriya._

« Je viens t'apporter mon aide, le nerd, parce que ça me gave de voir ton style à deux balles lors des entrainement ! »

« Et je devrais m'incliner, peut-être ? »

 _Et c'est un combo pour Midoriya ! Que va répondre le chalenger ?_

Il n'eut pas de réponse pour la plus grande surprise de la rosette. Pas d'explosion, ni d'injures. A la place, un soupir et un mécontentement silencieux mais tellement fort que Mina le percevait tout autant que les 36° de cette journée.

« Tu prends trop d'élan. Essaie de faire le même mouvement, mais démarre le plus près de ton corps. »

« Plus près de mon corps, plus près de mon corps » Répéta Midoriya.

Quelques « Fshhhhhh » se suivirent. Puis quelques pas et un brusque « Que- Hein ? » très aigu de la part du combattant à la force de titan.

« Arrête de te concentrer sur tes hanches. C'est une question de souplesse. »

« O-Ok..Ok-k … Mais Kach – Hiiiii »

« Faut que ça démarre de là ». Des bruits de tissus. « Puis arrivé là. Tu balances la sauce »

« La-La..La sa-..sauce, Ok-Ok ? »

Alors là, Mina était intriguée. Midoriya semblait totalement déboussolé. Ou plutôt gêné ? Oui, c'est ça. Cette intonation, elle la connaissait. C'était l'intonation du Midoriya devenu rouge pivoine car une fille l'aurait frôlée de trop prés. Mais le souci, c'est que là, il n'y avait pas de fille. Juste un Bakugo Katsuki.

« T'as compris ? Oï tu m'écoutes ? »

« Je—je t'écoute ! Mais … Tu voudrais pas me lâcher ? Enfin ! Merci de m'aider ! Mais-mais là … »

 _Lâcher ? … Ils s'enlacent ?!_ L'esprit de jeune fille de Mina s'activa soudainement.

« Hein ? » Mina était sûre que Bakugo devait sourire. L'un de ces sourires diaboliques qu'il abordait lorsqu'il aimait la situation. « C'est quoi le problème, Deku ? On gère mal la distance ? »

Mina entendit un « Hiiii » distinctif du Midoriya embarrassé au possible. « Ou c'est la distance avec moi qui te mets dans cet état ? »

Mina haussa un sourcil. Elle rêvait où Bakugo faisait du rentre dedans envers Midoriya ? Le choses prenaient définitivement une drôle d'allures.

Il entendit un coup léger et d'autres bruits de pas. « Arrête de me moquer de moi, Katchan. » Elle entendit le bruit distinctif d'un sac que l'on attrape. « Merci pour tes conseils, en tout cas ! Je m'y remettrais ce soir ! » La voix se faisait de plus en plus éloignée. « Tiens-toi prêt, Katchan ! »

Puis un silence et le « poc » d'un caillou jeté sur un mur.

« Tch. Est-ce j'ai l'air de me moquer de toi, stupide nerd… » Un nouveau soupir. Puis des pas qui s'éloigne une nouvelle fois.

Allongée sur son lit, Mina souffrait toujours de la chaleur étouffante de ce mois de juillet. Pourtant, elle se sentait revigorée d'un élan d'enthousiasme qui lui fit oublier la chaleur. Cet élan d'enthousiasme était un signal très particulier de son instinct de jeune fille romantique qui ne s'activait que dans un seule type de situation : L'alerter d'une mission d'amour à régler !

* * *

 **Anecdotes de l'auteur : Allez savoir pourquoi, lorsque j'ai vu la contrainte, j'ai directement penser à Mina. Comme ça ! Je ne me voyais pas utiliser un autre personnage qu'elle dans cette histoire ! Je l'imagine tellement facilement en chef des opérations amoureuses de Yuei.**


	2. Concert en pleine air

**Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir !**

 **Me voilà de nouveau pour un deuxième One-Shot sur le thème du concert en pleine air ! Avec la contrainte que l'histoire doit avoir lieu dans un Univers Alternatif.**

 **Plus de Blabla, plus de lecture !**

* * *

Thème : n° 25 - Concert en plein air (+ Bonus : UA)

Personnages : principaux : Bakugo Katsuki/Sero Hanta/ Kaminari Denki/ Midoriya Izuku

Secondaires : Todoroki Shoto / Mezo Shoji

Rating : K+

Pairing : Katsu/Deku (Ouiiii, je sais, encore ! Mais j'y peux rien, ils m'inspirent tellement !)

Musique : Survive said the prophet : Found & Lost

Plus qu'un coup de cœur.

Katsuki pouvait clairement l'affirmer : Il en avait déjà ras le cul de cette sortie alors qu'elle n'avait même pas commencé.

Collé contre les parois du train, il regardait, sans réellement voir, le paysage qui défilait sous ses yeux. Enfin, le peu de paysage que lui permettait de voir ce dos inconnu, grassouillet et en sueur se situant à cinq centimètres de son visage. Derrière lui, un trio d'adolescentes discutait bruyamment, sautillant et se poussant dans la bonne humeur. Pas que ça l'impactait. Il ne savait pas de quoi elles parlaient et n'en avait rien à faire. Cependant, sentir un sac à dos énorme et difforme lui frapper les reins à chaque bousculade n'avait absolument rien de plaisant. Et pour finaliser le tout, non loin de lui se trouvait un bébé à l'humeur aussi massacrante que la sienne. La seule différence était que lui, il n'avait pas le luxe d'hurler à pleine gorge son mécontentement.

Rien n'était pire qu'être coincé dans un wagon rempli de gens sous une chaleur infernal.

Il sentit une main secouée légèrement son épaule. Lentement, et avec une mine rendant son ennuie le plus explicite possible, il jeta un regard à son ami, organisateur de cette foutue soirée, Eijiro Kirishima. Le rouge lui lança un regard désolé suivit d'un « Plus que trois stations ! ». Denki et Hanta appuyèrent ses propos d'un signe d'encouragement. Cependant, le destin ne sembla pas de cet avis. Le train se stoppa soudainement. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que la voix du conducteur se fit entendre à travers les haut-parleurs.

« Un troupeau de moutons s'est installé sur les rails. Nos services s'occupent de la situation. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser de cette situation. »

Katsuki soupira, clairement, il en avait déjà marre. Ce concert avait intérêt à vraiment valoir le coup.

« Mais bien sur qu'il y a du monde ! » s'exclama Denki en attrapant les verres que l'un des barmans lui tendait. « C'est un concert en plein air ! »

« Vous me l'aviez vendu comme une '' sortie au calme '' ! » Rechigna Katsuki, boissons en main également. « Il est où le putain de calme dont tu parlais ? » Ils s'éloignèrent tant bien que mal de l'amas de personnes agglutiné devant le stand.

« Il faut croire qu'on n'est pas les seuls à vouloir fêter la fin de notre année. Puis t'exagère. Il n'y a pas tant de monde que ça ! » Lâcha Denki simplement.

Le cendré se contenta d'hausser les épaules, pas convaincu par la réponse pour autant. Il suivit le blond vers l'estrade où le concert se déroulera. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, cherchant leurs deux amis dans cet océan d'individu. Après cinq minutes de recherches, Katsuki les vit. Ses deux camarades avaient réussi à avoir des places assez prés de l'estrade. Il se dirigea alors, vers eux sans prendre la peine de prévenir Denki. Ce dernier ne s'en offusqua pas pour autant. Il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas sentit partir, Katsuki l'aurait alerté d'un superbe « T'attend quoi pour bouger ton cul ? » ou un truc du style.

Après un long périple pour préserver leurs boissons dans la foule déjà mouvementée, les deux blonds arrivèrent enfin à rejoindre le reste du groupe.

« Merci ! » Eijiro attrapa sa boisson et Hanta fit pareil. « Traverser cette mer de gens n'a pas été une épreuve trop difficile ? »

Katsuki ne répondit pas et s'appuie sur la grille devant eux. « On est trop prés. »

« On est parfaitement bien placé ! »

« Exactement ! » Denki se plaça juste à côté du rouge. « Si l'on se met trop derrière, on ne sera pas dans _l'ambiance_. »

« Et si la musique ne nous plait pas, on peut facilement s'extirper de la foule et s'assoir tranquillement tout en ayant toujours une vue directe sur la scène. Ni trop près, ni trop loin. L'emplacement parfait ! » Conclue Hanta.

Katsuki soupira « Tch. Ça a intérêt à valoir le coup, votre concert. » Finit-il par lâcher en s'asseyant à même le sol. Vite rejoint par les trois autres.

« Ah ça c'est la surprise. » Eijiro sortit une brochure de son sac et lui tendit. « C'est exclusivement des petits groupes qui jouent. »

« Donc c'est un concert d'amateur. Génial. »

« Dis pas ça, Kats' ! Tous les grands groupes ont été un jour des amateurs. »

« Puis qui sait. » Reprit Hanta qui avait récupéré la brochure des mains de Katsuki. « Tu découvriras peut-être ton nouveau coup de cœur, ce soir ? »

Katsuki ignora son ami et s'allongea sur le sol, les bras croisé derrière la tête. Un coup de cœur ? Il en doutait fortement.

Il n'allait pas aimer ce concert. Voilà ce que pensa Katsuki après le passage du troisième groupe. Oui il jugeait vite. Ce n'était que le troisième groupe sur seize. Mais rien dans ce concert ne venait le contredire. Un groupe de jeune qui se la jouait métal, un Boy's Band Love chantant sur les traitrises de l'amour féminin version rap, un Girl's Band chantant sur les traitrises l'amour masculin version RnB – alors qu'ils avaient tous 20 ans à tous casser- et voilà maintenant qu'un groupe de retraité s'installaient derrière les différents instruments de musique à disposition.

« Faudrait pas les prévenir qu'ils se sont perdus ? »

« Katsuki, tu es horrible. » Lâcha Hanta entre deux gorgés.

Le silence se fit, mais ne dura pas. Très vite remplacé par le son d'une guitare suivi d'un « Hiyaaaaaaa ».

« Putain j'y crois pas. » Katsuki s'affala de nouveau au sol. Du Country. Il venait de passer d'une musique love RnB a une musique Country incompréhensible. Il jeta un regard au public qui semblait assez perplexe. « Difficile de s'enjailler sur papy cowboy, hein ? ».

« Certains y arrivent. »

« Ça compte pas, ils sont bourrés. »

« Et eux ? » Fit Hanta en pointant d'un signe de la tête, Denki et Eijiro qui avait rejoint dès le début, la foule désireuse de sensations. Ces deux amis faisaient partis des rares à danser frénétiquement sur le rythmes particulier de la mélodie.

« Ça compte pas, un rien les met de bonne humeur. »

Hanta se contenta de rire et sortit son portable pour immortaliser ce moment. Il avait pas tout à fait tort, mais là était leur charme.

Les prestations s'enchainent et ne se ressemblaient pas toujours à la grande surprise de Katsuki. Si la grande majorité n'étaient que des copies de copies. Certains groupes avaient réussi la prouesse d'attirer l'attention du cendré. Ils avaient « leur truc », leur identité musicale et ça, Katsuki ne pouvait que le saluer.

Le soleil s'était retiré depuis déjà une bonne heure. Si La chaleur était toujours présente, elle n'en était devenue que plus supportable et agréable avec l'arrivée de la nuit. L'absence des nuages donnait une allure particulière au paysage. Impossible de distinguer la verdure qui les entourait. Seules les néons des stands et de l'estrade principale faisaient office d'étoile dans cette immensité sombre. Surtout l'estrade principale. Elle apparaissait comme le centre de tout. L'étoile, le soleil qui attirait tout les regards. Brillant tellement qu'elle n'en rendait que plus fades ceux qui avaient le courage de la piétiner.

« Encore une fois, je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les _Lady & Kwami _! » Le trio de jeunes filles effectua un dernier salut et quittèrent la scène. L'organisateur jeta un regard à ses fiches. La scène fut plongée dans le noir tandis que l'organisateur repris la parole. « Nos prochains musiciens nous ont beaucoup été demandé lors de nos sondages. Arrivant premiers à chacun d'eux. Ce groupe composé de quatre jeunes homm- » Des premiers cris se firent entendre. « Aaaah certains auraient déjà deviné ? Laissez-moi finir voyons ! Comme je disais, ce groupe a débuté sur YouTube avec des cov - ». Les cris redoublèrent d'intensité. Hommes et femmes scandèrent des mots que Katsuki n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. L'organisateur ria face à l'enthousiasme grandissant du public. « Ok, j'ai compris. J'arrête de monopoliser cette scène. Je n'en doute pas, mais je vous demande de faire un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour les _« 2R1S_ »

Une vague de cris fit vibrer le terrain tout entier qui surpris Katsuki. Un autre Boy's band ? Même ses deux amis semblaient hâtifs de voir arriver ces « … ». Intrigué, il vit toutes les lumières de l'estrades s'éteindre, plongeant le publique dans un étrange silence. Ils étaient immobiles, impatients de ce qui suivra. Dans l'attente d'un signal.

Un bruit de microphone, une voix robotisé, un guitare, puis enfin la mélodie commença.

Les lumières s'allumèrent en un instant comme déclenché par le cri simultané de la batterie et des guitares électriques, réveillant ainsi la foule qui n'attendait que ça.

Katsuki se sentit vibrer en même temps que tous. Il devait l'avouer, ça c'était de l'entrée. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au rythme de la mélodie, souhaitant qu'un son aussi bon ne soit pas accompagné d'une énième mélodie sur l'amour traitre.

La musique devient alors calme, aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé. Quelques secondes, annonçant implicitement le début des paroles.

 _« Words of fear slip out like anger »_

 _« In spite of how I truly felt inside »_

Un claque. Un coup. Un uppercut. Katsuki ne saurait dire à quoi équivalait la sensation qu'il venait de ressentir. Mais une chose était sûr, ce chanteur avait une voix monstrueusement parfaite.

 _« Maybe all I wanted was to not be alone »_

 _« With you by my side »_

Katsuki s'asseyait sans réellement le vouloir. Comme emporté par cette voix. Durant un instant, il eut peur d'être déçu qu'une musique aussi prenante mais surtout qu'une voix pareille chante de nouveau une histoire d'amour sans intérêt. Mais très vite, cette appréhension disparu, ces paroles étaient beaucoup plus profondes.

 _« These train of thoughts linger as darkness falls in time »_

Il y avait quelques chose dans la voix de ce garçon. Ce quelque chose qui faisait que l'on pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures sans en devenir lassé. Ce quelque chose qui vous anime quelque soit votre humeur. Le cendré se leva et s'avança vers la foule sous l'œil surpris puis amusé de Hanta.

 _« In too deep inside these streets aligned »_

De là où il était, il ne voyait que le bassiste et l'un des guitaristes. Assis derrière sa batterie se trouvait un jeune homme assez grand. La peau mat et des cheveux blanc plaqué sur le côté, son visage était majoritairement caché par un masque. Seul son œil droit était visible et luisait d'une passion que Katsuki ne pouvait que saluer. A côté le guitariste n'en paraissait pas moins dans _« l'ambiance »_ comme l'aurait dit Denki. Une peau claire, des cheveux rouge et blanc – C'était naturelle ça ? - rasé à la nuque et un regard bicolore. Katsuki se dit tout de suite que ça devait être lui le « beau-gosse » du groupe. Tous les groupes avaient au moins un beau-gosse officiel. Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait voir. Il voulait mettre un visage sur cette incroyable voix.

 _« It makes me wonder how I even got myself here »_

Comment une simple voix, de simples syllabes pouvaient l'animer à ce point ? Chaque note, chaque intonation le prenait aux tripes. Il força un passage dans cette foule en délire qui chantaient les paroles en même temps que le chanteur. C'est comme si cette voix avait trouvé l'équilibre parfait entre douceur et force. Appuyant la note qu'il fallait pour faire vibrer son auditoire. Il avait l'émotion, la justesse, la force, _le Truc_ quirendait fou Katsuki.

Dans un sens, il comprenait l'engouement du public. Cette musique était putain de plaisir. Il continua à pousser l'amas d'inconnu qui le séparait de _sa voix_. Il continua son avancé jusqu'à rejoindre ses deux amis. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, beaucoup trop pris par la mélodie qui avait changé de rythme mais gardant son intensité. Reculer pour revenir en force avec le refrain ? Choix artistique qui plaisait beaucoup au cendré. Finalement bien placé, il leva les yeux et inspecta la scène à la recherche du chanteur.

 _« In the first place ? »_

Et il le vit. Là devant lui. Et Katsuki reçu son deuxième uppercut.

Un corps svelte. Une peau légèrement mate, des cheveux bouclées tirant sur le verts. Les yeux fermés, les deux mains sur le micro, chaque notes glissaient sur ses lèvres.

Magnifique. Katsuki était subjugué. Ce truc que Katsuki cherchait en chacun. Ce garçon l'avait, indéniablement. Au plus grand plaisir de Katsuki.

Un silence, puis la musique repris de plus belle. Encore plus forte que ce qu'elle avait déjà montré. Le chanteur ouvrit alors les yeux en même temps qu'il chanta le refrain.

 _« To find it, and lose it »_

 _« Get lost in this moment »_

Si Katsuki était déjà sous le charme, ces grands yeux verts eu le mérite de totalement le mettre à terre.

« Merde… »

Ce garçon était un mystère. Une illusion. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement exister. Peut être était-ce l'ambiance visuel de cette soirée ? Plongé dans le noir de la nuit, au centre de ce soleil artificielle, il en devenait que plus irréel. Plus intriguant.

 _« Fate somehow brings me hope inside my heart »_

Katsuki vibrait à chacune des notes. Là debout, comme hypnotisé, en total contraste avec le public qui hurlait et sautait au rythme de la batterie. Mais finalement, il n'en avait rien à faire. Pour Katsuki, il n'y avait que lui et le chanteur. Lui et cette étrange mélange entre candeur et férocité. Emotion et puissance. Ce garçon était un paradoxe en lui-même ! Un paradoxe que Katsuki _voulait_ découvrir.

 _« Anger, hapiness, and sadness »_

 _« Won't mean a thing when »_

Et ces paroles ! Les avait-il écrits ? Ces paroles racontent-elles une histoire ? _Son_ histoire ? Debout au milieu de la scène, il semblait vivre chacune des mots qu'il partageait avec eux ce soir. Surement que Katsuki devra réécouter la mélodie plus tard. Qu'importe, pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était admirer, observer, analyser chacune des expressions, chaque geste de ce paradoxe.

 _« Fate somehow brings me hope inside my heart »_

Le chanteur répéta ces derniers mots encore et encore, avec à chaque fois plus de force et un sentiment que Katsuki n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Le cendré était persuadé qu'il ne chantait pas seulement. Il vivait sa musique.

Le publique hurlait en chœur ces derniers mots, une fois, deux fois, trois fois puis les instruments cessèrent, les lumières s'éteignirent de nouveau et les cris redoublèrent d'intensité.

Les spots se rallumèrent, éclairant l'organisateur et les musiciens tournés vers le publique. « C'était les « … » ! » N'hésitez pas à les soutenir ! ». Les quatre garçons avancèrent ensemble et saluèrent le public. Katsuki lui ne lâcha pas du regard le chanteur. Il était essoufflé, en sueur, signe qu'il avait tout donné malgré la chaleur de l'été, additionné à ceux des spots. Katsuki eu peur une seconde qu'il s'effondre de fatigue, pourtant, le garçon au cheveux vert affichait un sourire à mettre quiconque oserait le défier à terre. Un sourire dégoulinant d'innocence et de candeur. Lorsque les cris redoublèrent de force, le garçon rougit instantanément, gardant son sourire qui semblait tout de même nerveux. Dire qu'il y a quelques secondes seulement, il transpirait l'assurance et la passion. Un véritable paradoxe.

L'organisateur discutait avec l'un des guitariste – Le beau-gosse bicolore-, mais il aurait bien du mal à dire de quoi il parlait. Ses yeux refusaient de lâcher le chanteur. Ce dernier semblait essayer de reprendre contenance, mais les collègues semblaient lui murmurer des paroles qui le gênait au plus au point. Ce gars était du genre facile à rougir ? Intéressant. Il remarqua également que son visage et ses épaules étaient parsemés de tâches de rousseurs. Et ça, c'était juste adorable. Et s'il était dans son état normale, Katsuki aurait trouvé ça totalement stupide et aberrant de penser ça. Mais il ne l'était pas et de toute façon il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin.

Ces deux yeux verts qui l'avait mis à terre quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient entrain de le regarder. Lui. Bien sûr que ça aurait pû être n'importe qui d'autre, mais Katsuki le savait. Il sentait que c'était Lui et uniquement lui que le chanteur regardait avec cette expression. Encore une fois, il serait incapable de dire à quoi correspondait cette expression et il ne savait absolument pas avec quelle genre d'expression il le regardait lui-même. Au final, ce n'était pas si important. Là en cet instant, il était celui que ces yeux verts fixaient. Et ça lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne l'aurait admis.

L'échange fut interrompu lorsque le bassiste attrapa l'épaule du chanteur. Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre et suivre son groupe.

L'organisateur parla et annonça la fin du concert.

« Kat's ?! » Crièrent simultanément les deux garçons. « Depuis quand tu es là ? » questionna Eijiro.

Katsuki lança un dernier regard vers les coulisses où son paradoxe avait disparu. « … Je sais pas. ». Il se tourna et alla rejoindra Hanta qui gardait les sac.

« Aaaaaah finalement tu t'es laissé submerger par l' _ambiance_? » Fit malicieusement Denki.

« Me confond pas avec vous, tu veux ? »

« C'est pas l'ambiance qui l'a submergé, si tu veux mon avis. » Ria Hanta en tapotant sur son portable.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinue, débile ? »

« J'insinue rien, moi ! J'interprète juste. » Fit-il, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Il montra l'écran de son portable aux trois garçons où l'on voyait un Katsuki, droit comme un pic, les yeux brillants rivé sur la scène. Katsuki sentit le rouge monté aux joues. « Enfoiré ! Efface-moi ça, bordel ! »

« Ah, je veux voir, je veux voir ! » Crièrent Eijiro et Denki en chœur.

« Pas maintenant, on va rater notre train. Puis faites pas les fières, j'en ai de belles de vous deux aussi »

Les deux garçons perdirent aussitôt leur sourire, mais le retrouvèrent très vite, décidés à profiter de leur soirée jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Hanta laissa ses deux amis prendre un peu d'avance et se mit à côté de Katsuki qui tirait la tronche. Une tronche qui disait clairement '' Ne dis pas un mot ''. Mais cette attitude ne fonctionnait pas avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs depuis déjà un bon moment. Il lui tendit la brochure avec tous les noms des artistes du concert. Il remarqua que plusieurs éléments étaient entourés d'un marqueur bleu. Il accepta le papier et y preta une attention particulière.

 _« Tous sur les « 2R1S » Insta officiel / Facebook officiel / Twitter officiel »_

Sur la page suivante d'autres informations étaient écrites.

 _« Les « 2R1S » seront présente du 18/07/20XX au 20/06/20XX à la Festival Couleur Mocha »_

Surpris, il leva la tête vers Hanta qui lui souriait sincèrement.

« Finalement, il semblerait que tu ais trouvé beaucoup plus qu'un _coup de cœur_. »

* * *

 **Anecdote de l'auteur :**

 **AAAAAh qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé l'écrire celui-là ! Le critère de « placer l'histoire dans un UA » m'a plus sembler être une aide qu'une contrainte ! En réalité c'est le tout premier écrit de cette série. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite. J'ai toujours aimé les UA ! Singer. Alors ce thème, c'était du pain béni pour moi ! Généralement, c'est Bakugo le chanteur, mais je sais pas, je préférais mettre Midoriya a cette place.**

 **Pour le nom du groupe, j'ai pas mal galéré, mais finalement, j'aime bien " 2R1S" . En réalité, il s'agit plus d'un code que d'un nom, qui a un sens même si c'est pas évident au premier coup d'œil.**

 **Pour le choix de la musique, j'ai pas cherché longtemps : « Found & Lost » de Survive said the prophet. Sincèrement, je les connaissais pas et je suis pas spécialement fane de leur autres musiques. Mais celle-là ! Une merveille. Et ses paroles ! Juste : Merci à l'adaptation du manga _Banana Fish_ pour avoir mené à la création d'une telle musique ! La manga est super bien, l'adaptation semble allait sur la même voie et l'opening est juste nickel !**


	3. En famille

**Hey ! Me revoilà avec un troisième One-shot sur le thème : En famille !**

 **Alors quelques petits trucs à dire : Tout d'abord, il est possible que ce soit le dernier. En réalité, j'ai encore quatre thèmes qui m'inspirent bien, mais le hic, c'est que j'ai encore des examens à repasser. Durant la fin du mois d'Aout. Donc tout dépendra de l'évolution de les révisons (Je haiiiiiis le droit !) et de ma production durant ce wk. Le reste, je le dirais en fin de chapitre !**

 **Sur ceux : Enjoy !**

 _Thème : n° 23 – En famille._

 _Personnages : Famille Midoriya_

 _Rating : K_

 _Pairing : Aucun_

* * *

 _C'est les promesses que je te fais_

Izuku jeta un regard de dépit sur la pile de carton entassé dans un coin de sa chambre. Au moins, il s'était déjà occupé d'une bonne partie de ses vieilles affaires. Il s'installa à même le sol et d'un geste, attrapa l'un des cartons à ses côtés. Une nouvelles boites remplies de livres et de goodies sur les héros. Il entama une nouvelle fois une inspection de l'état du matériel.

Ce tri intensif avait commencé dés le matin. A 9h45, précisément. Lorsque Inko, de son agréable humeur, amena une multitude de petits et grands cartons devant sa porte. La quadragénaire avait décidé d'entamer un grand ménage d'été. Profitant du beau temps et de l'agréable présence du soleil, c'était le moment « parfait » pour faire un nettoyage générale de l'appartement et surtout un tri de toutes les babioles trainant ci et là. Si l'idée n'avait pas forcément déplu au jeune garçon – Il n'avait rien prévu de spéciale de tout façon – il regretta vite la tâche qui l'attendais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tous les cartons présents dans ce couloirs étaient _ses cartons_. Il avait amassé autant de chose ? Certes, il n'aimait pas trop jeter ses affaires, mais il ne pensait avoir autant accumuler.

« Et cette fois-ci, j'attend de toi que tu fasses un vrai tri ! Il est inutile de garder ce que tu n'utilises plus »

Un vrai tri, un vrai tri, il voulait bien, mais comment pouvait-il jeter tous ces trésors ? Il se consolait en se rappelant que les objets en bonnes états seront donnés aux associations du quartiers, mais quand même ! C'étaient ses souvenirs !

Le garçon soupira une nouvelle fois. Il était vachement émotif, tout de même.

Continuant à séparer les objets en petit tas différents - à donner, à jeter et à garder – l'apprenti héro finit par tomber sur une boite. Curieux, il la sortit du carton et l'inspecta. Elle était assez grande, un peu plus d'une dizaine de centimètre, en bois, avec pur seule décoration une énorme inscription écrit au feutre noir « Mes trésors à jamais jeter ! ». Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant à se souvenir d'où elle pouvait provenir et surtout ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Car Midoriya en était sûr, il y avait quelques choses à l'intérieur. Voir même plusieurs petites choses. Il secoua doucement la boite et son hypothèse se confirma. Qu'est-ce que le Izuku enfant avait-pu bien mettre là-dedans ? Pour ça, une seule solution : trouver la clé. Il vida alors le carton et trouva l'objet manquant, entre deux plis du contenant vieillit. Il ne tarda pas et ouvrit la boite à mystère.

Tout d'abord, de la poussière. Naturellement. Puis, un fouillis de petits objets. Il trouva un carte. Elle était légèrement usée, mais ses contours brillants et l'image d'un All Might posant fièrement lui rappelèrent en un instant l'origine de cette carte. C'était le jour où lui et Katsuki avait acheté chacun, un paquet de carte et qu'ils avaient dégoté chacun, cette carte qui brillait de sa rareté. Qu'est-ce que ça datait ! A côté, des billes, une carte, une brindille desséché, et quelques dessins.

Juste en dessous, un autre objet attira l'attention du garçon. Un petit porte clé. La petite chaîne métallique était encore en bonne état. Au bout de celle-ci, un petit jouet en plastique, plus précisément, il s'agissait d'un mini Best Jeanist affichant une pose décontractée dans son costume « édition d'été ». Il se souvint qu'il y avait également un autre porte clé, All Might, cette fois-ci. Mais celui-là, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait gardé.

* * *

 _Il serait un euphémisme de dire qu'en cet instant, les yeux de Izuku, trois ans, brillaient. Habillé d'une combinaison d'été aux couleurs d'All Might, il se tenait droit devant le distributeur à goodies. De sa petite taille, il voyait les innombrables balles de couleurs à l'intérieur de la machine, devinant sans peine les accessoires de héros qui devaient se cacher à l'intérieur de chacune._

 _« Allons-y Izuku. Maman doit nous attendre pour le repas. »_

 _Izuku se tourna alors vers l'homme, ses yeux luisant toujours autant d'envie. « Papa, papa, regarde ! »._

 _Hisashi leva les yeux des sacs emplies de produits qu'il avait fraichement achetés pour rencontrer ceux de son fils. Son regard glissa ensuite vers la machine juste derrière lui. L'équation était très simple à faire. De toute façon, Izuku n'avait jamais été très difficile à comprendre._

 _Il sourit et se rapprocha de son fils. « Il doit bien me rester quelques pièces. Fort heureusement, il lui restait quelques pièces. A la vue des petits morceaux de cuivre, l'intensité déjà présente dans les mirettes du plus petit redoublèrent. Son papa était décidément génial ! Hisashi donna alors les deux pièces, mais Izuku n'en prit qu'une seul. Il répondit à la question muette de son père par un grand sourire._

 _« On en fait un chacun, d'accord ? »_

 _L'homme fut d'abord surpris, puis sourit. C'était Izuku. Il hocha la tête et plaça la pièce dans la fente de la machine, tourna la poignet et récupéra la petit balle en plastique. Ensuite, il porta son fils -n'étant pas capable d'atteindre la fente de lui-même- afin qu'il puisse procéder de la même façon._

 _« Dis, papa ! Tu crois qu'il y a quoi à l'intérieur ? »_

 _« Pour le savoir, il faudra l'ouvrir. » Le plus petit ouvrit alors maladroitement sa boite en même temps que son père. Il tendit les deux morceaux de plastique à ce dernier et retira rapidement le papier entourant le cadeau. Un moment de silence, puis écarquillant les yeux, il s'écria :_

 _« Un porte de clé All Might ! J'ai eu un porte clé All Might ! » L'enfant se tourna vers son père, exposant fièrement son nouveau trophée._

 _« Décidément, tu es bien chanceux. Je l'accrocherai à ton sac à dos, d'accord ? »_

 _Izuku hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Et toi ? »_

 _Il montra son objet. « Un porte clé Best Jeanist »_

 _« Coooool ! Tu l'accrocheras dans ton sac, aussi ? »_

 _L'homme ria doucement, « Pourquoi pas ? Nous serions en accord, tous les deux. » Il attrapa les quelques sac en plastiques d'une main et son fils de l'autre._

 _Il marcha, écoutant son fils parler encore et toujours plus. Il sentit alors son téléphone vibrer. D'un geste, il déposa les sac et attrapa le cellulaire. Un message. Sa mine s'assombrit. Izuku le remarqua. Il avait beau être très jeune, Izuku arrivait à décrypter certaines expressions de ses parents. Et celle-là, il ne l'aimait pas. C'était le visage de son père lorsqu'il devait s'en aller. Partir pour son « travail ». Hisashi rangea directement son téléphone à sa place initiale, sans prendre la peine de l'ouvrir. Il reprit les sacs et se remit en route._

 _« C'est le travail ? »_

 _Hisashi fronça des sourcils. Abordant cet air triste qui avait toujours questionné Izuku._

 _« Oui, encore le travail. »_

 _« C'est quand que tu vas partir ? »_

 _« Surement demain matin. »_

 _« Et … quand tu reviens ? »_

 _La mine de son père s'assombrit encore un peu plus._

 _« Je ne sais pas, Izuku. »_

 _Il regarda son père un instant. « Dis papa. » Il hésita, puis continua lorsque son père l'en encouragea silencieusement. « Tu n'aimes pas ton travail ? »_

 _Hisashi marqua une pause. Regardant simplement son fils. « Non, pas vraiment. »_

 _« Alors pourquoi tu le fais ? »_

 _« Parce que c'est important. » Izuku continua de l'observer. « C'est un travail important pour … » Il s'arrêta, comme cherchant ses mots. « … pour beaucoup de monde. »_

 _« Pour qui ? »_

 _« Je ne sais pas. » Izuku fronça des sourcils. « Papa devient incompré- … incompréen-shible ! »_

 _Hisashi ria franchement. « Mais où as-tu appris ça ? ». Le jeune garçon aborda une bouille contrarié. « Tu sais… » Hisahi réfléchit à une manière de rendre ses dires le plus claires possibles. « J'aide des innocents. »_

 _« Comme un héros ? »_

 _Hisashi regardait devant lui, sans réelle expression, puis lâcha dans murmure plus adressé à lui-même qu'à son fils. « Un héros de l'ombre, j'imagine. »_

 _« Hein ? »_

 _« C'est un peu compliqué, Izuku. Je t'expliquerai tout cela quand tu seras plus grand. »_

 _« Mais c'est dans longtemps ! Je veux comprendre maintenant »_

 _Son père le regarda, retrouvant son sourire. Il le rapprocha et colla son front au sien. « Prend le temps de comprendre. Je ne veux pas que tu grandisses trop vite. » Il fixa les grands yeux de son fils. « Papa est un peu bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Izuku secoua la tête. « Non, je… je comprend pas trop, mais d'accord. Mais j'aime pas quand papa a cette tête. »_

 _Il ria jaune et se remit en route. « Comme je te l'ai dit, même si mon travail est important, je ne l'aime pas totalement. » Il soupira. « Vous laissez seuls, toi et maman, c'est assez difficile »_

 _« Mais c'est un travail important, donc faut le faire. » cita Izuku, utilisant les propos de son géniteur, comme pour s'assurer qu'il comprenait bien la situation._

 _« Donc faut le faire. » Répéta Hisashi, las._

 _Izuku observa son père. Le reste du chemin se fit dans le calme. Arrivé devant leur appartement, Hisashi déposa Izuku au sol et fit de même avec les sac afin de pouvoir ouvrir la porte._

 _« Papa. »_

 _Hisashi se tourna vers son fils. Izuku abordait un grand sourire en lui montrant son porte clé All Might. « C'est pour toi. »_

 _L'homme hésita un instant. « Tu ne veux plus le mettre sur ton sac à dos ? »_

 _Il secoua vivement la tête. « Non, je te le donne. Comme ça, quand tu seras au travail, tu auras un souvenir de moi et maman ! Et puis, C'est All Might ! Donc il va te donner plein de courage pour vite rentrer à la maison ! »_

 _Hisashi était surpris. Surpris, mais sincèrement heureux. Il regarda le petit porte clé, mais surtout, il regarda le sourire de son fils. « D'accord. ». Il sourit, puis se mit à la hauteur du plus petit. « Faisons une promesse, tous les deux. » Il fouilla dans sa poche, sous les yeux curieux de l'enfant. « En échange de ton porte clé, je te donne le mien. C'est la promesse que je reviendrais toujours à la maison et lui aussi, il te donnera beaucoup de courage. Et … » Il marqua une pause. Izuku le dévorait du regard, impatient des mots qu'il lui dirait. « … lorsque tu seras plus grand, je t'expliquerai tout. C'est les promesses que je te fais. »_

 _« Ça fait beaucoup de promesses ! » Ria Izuku en tendant un nouvelle fois le petit porte clé. « Marché conclue ! »_

 _« Marché conclue, alors. » Ria également Hisashi, tendant à son tour le porte clé Best Jeanist_

* * *

Alors c'est là qu'il l'avait mis. Remarque, s'il s'agissait « d'objets à ne pas jeter », il était normal qu'il l'eût caché là.

« Le dîner est prêt, mon poussin !»

La voix de sa mère le sortit de ses rêveries. Il s'empressa de lui répondre et rangea le porte clé dans la boite en bois, puis les dernières affaires trainant ci et là dans les sac adéquats. Lorsque le tri infernal fut terminé, il se tourna de nouveau vers la boite en bois. Il plaça les billes dans le sac '' A donner'', les dessins dans le sac '' à jeter'' et la carte All Might sur son bureau. Enfin resta le porte clé. Il l'observa quelques secondes, puis le plaça dans son sac à dos, celui qui l'accompagnerait à Yuei, le lendemain.

Il attrapa les différents sacs et s'en alla rejoindre sa mère au salon. Izuku discuta longtemps avec elle de tout et de rien. Il essaya, du moins.

* * *

La chaleur était désagréable.

Assis sur les rebords d'une fenêtre, il tira un peu sur le col de son costume. Geste inutile, il le savait. Il aurait espéré que la nuit viendrait rafraichir ce temps d'été étouffant, mais rien. La chaleur restait désagréable. Il retint un soupir et continua sa surveillance.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as chaud ? C'est impossible et vachement ironique ! »

L'homme assit ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête, ayant sentit la présence de son co-équipier depuis déjà un certain moment. « Je reste un humain, tu sais. »

Le nouvel arrivant fut pris au dépourvu. « Je sais ! Je voulais dire … Enfin, tu sais, comme tu as un alter de feu, c'est ironique que tu ais chaud, … je veux dire, tu as toujours chaud, non … donc…Enfin… »

« J'ai compris. Et pour te répondre, je n'ai pas spécialement chaud. C'est simplement cette sensation de lourdeur que je n'apprécie pas. »

« Ah… » Fut sa seul réponse. N'attendant pas une réelle explication. Mais bon, avec le temps, il avait compris que son co-équipier était quelqu'un de très posé, voir trop posé, parfois. « Le boss m'a contacté. » L'homme à l'alter de feu tourna la tête vers son allier. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire. « Ton plan fut une perfection, une fois de plus ! »

« D'accord. Merci pour l'information. ». Il reporta son attention sur l'environnement extérieur.

« Ahah toujours sobre et humble ! » l'homme souriant s'avança vers la fenêtre.

« Nous n'avons pas encore terminé. »

« Il ne faut pas crier victoire trop vite, hein ? » L'homme ria. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'unique porte de la chambre abandonnée, il sortit un cigarette de son costume. « Sincèrement, faudrait que tu m'expliques, un jour, comment tu fais pour pas péter une durite durant ces missions à la con ». Il n'attendit pas de réponse. Il savait pertinemment que jamais son allié ne lui en donnerait. Ça relevait du domaine privée, familiale. Alors il fallait se taire pour le bien de tous.

C'est pourquoi, il quitta simplement la pièce, le saluant une dernière fois avant de disparaitre.

L'homme à l'alter de feu observait l'entrée sans porte, un instant. Puis, il glissa la main dans l'une de ses poches et y sortit un petit objet. Un petit porte clé All Might.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Décidément, je ne sais écrire que des pavés ! 2000 mots dépassés pour le 1** **er** **OS et celui-ci et 3000 dépassé pour le 2éme OS. Mais j'y peux rien, je ne sais absolument pas aller « droit au but » même dans la vrai vie, je suis du type « Je-vais-t'exposer-la-situation-avec-une-intro-un-argumentaire-composé-de-25-arguments-et-contre-arguments-et-une-conclusion-reprenant-tous-les-points-cités-précédement » … J'aime beaucoup les cours de français.**

 **Ensuite, par rapport à cette histoire : Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette famille ! J'ai tellement hâte de voir l'arrivé du Papa-Midoriya ! Et n'en doutons pas, il viendra dans l'histoire. Sûr de sûr ! Par contre, je n'arrive pas à me décider si cet homme sera un papa posé/calme (ce qui contrasterait bien avec une Inko très expressive, douce et maladroite) ou s'il sera un papa un peu goofy/hyper expressif, mais devenant hyper Badass durant les moments sérieux (Un peu comme celui de Tsunayoshi dans KHR). Là, j'ai choisi le 1** **er** **papa, parce que j'aime bcp les personnages calmes. Pas forcément mystérieux. Juste calme, tranquille, bref comme si tu en avais rien à faire de ce qui arrivais !**


	4. Nuit d'été

**Hey !**

 **Alors certes, l'évent est fini, mais ayant commencer cet écrit durant la période de l'événement, je me suis dit que j'allais tout de même le terminer et le poster. Peut être, que je posterais d'autre thème, en fonction de mon inspiration.**

 **Le titre du film provient de l'imagination si magique de** _Moira-chan_ **dans son recueil d'Os** Baisers et coquillages **! Un grand merci à elle d'avoir accepté que je lui pique l'idée :D**

 **Thème 22 : Nuit d'été**

 **Personnages : Mina Ashido et Midoriya Izuku**

 **Rating : K**

 **Pairing : Aucun ! Juste de la jolie amitié**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Discutons sur le toit

« _J'ai dit quelque chose de mal_ ? Qu'il me dit ! » Répéta Mina d'une voie rageuse. Elle traversa d'un pas rapide le couloir, prit l'ascenseur et se rendit sur le toit. En sortant de l'habitacle en métal, elle sentit le chaleur frappé sa peau. D'habitude, elle aimait cette sensation. Avoir la peau légèrement plus chaude qu'à l'accoutumé et les cheveux flottant au rythmes des bourrasques. Cependant, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas. La canicule annulait l'aspect agréable des rayons, ne laissant à la place que fatigue, lourdeur et sueur. On collait de partout et on avait envie de rien faire. Elle tenta néanmoins de voir les choses de manière positive : l'arrivée de la nuit rendait cette atmosphère plus supportable. Elle hésita un moment, puis décida de rester là. Il faisait tout de même bien mieux dehors qu'à l'intérieur. De plus, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle repensa aux événements qui l'avaient mené ici et ne put s'empêcher de serrer des poings. Mina n'était pas une fille colérique. Elle se trouvait plutôt patiente et tolérante. Elle ne prenait pas la mouche pour des futilités. Pourtant, là elle n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Pourquoi aurait-elle du se contrôler de toute façon ? Elle n'était pas en tort ! C'est lui le fautif dans l'histoire !

« _Quelques chose de mal_?... J'y crois pas, mais quel … quel … Abrutit ! » Elle avait crié le dernier mot. Elle marcha, plus dans l'optique de se mouvoir que de se rendre à un point particulier du toit. Marchant dans un sens, puis revenant sur ses pas, Mina ne réalisait même pas qu'elle s'était mise à parler à haute voix.

« A quoi je m'attendais, aussi ? C'était prévisible. Totalement prévisible ! Pour eux, il n'y a jamais de problème. Il est toujours présent, toujours d'attaque. Mais quand il s'agit de moi, là tout de suite c'est différent ! On est pas des inconnus quand même ! Et il arrive à me demander ce qu'il a fait de mal ? Et il s'étonne de me voir en colère ? Arg ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire maintenant ?! »

« Essayer de te calmer serait déjà une bonne solution. »

Mina sursauta. Instinctivement, elle fit trois pas de côté, trébuchant presque sur le dernier. « Mi- Midoriya ? Tu … Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Elle se sentit soudainement très gênée de s'être donnée en spectacle.

« Depuis le : J'ai _dit quelques chose de mal ? Qu'il me dit !_ » Fit Izuku avec un petit sourire.

Depuis le début, en somme. Pensa la jeune apprenti héroïne.

Midoriya était assis à quelques mètre d'elle. Adossé contre l'un des murs, elle le vit tapoter la place à ses côtés. Le jeune fille lui sourit et accepta l'invitation. Installée, ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarquée, mais la vue d'ici était magnifique. Le soleil était déjà couché, permettant aux lumières artificielles de la ville de briller de mille feux. Le monde d'en bas était encore bien agité. Il grouillait de bruit et de monde, mais de là où ils étaient, c'était comme s'ils n'en faisaient pas partis. Comme s'ils étaient au-dessus de tout ça. Même si elle aimait le fun et l'agitation des soirée en ville, elle devait admettre que de profiter de la quiétude de la nuit était tout aussi plaisant.

« On se sent tout de suite mieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. C'est assez reposant. Tu viens souvent ici ? »

Izuku mit un temps pour répondre. « A chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul. »

« Tu as besoin d'être seul ? »

« Parfois. Pas toi ? »

Mina réfléchit. « Non, pas vraiment. J'aime bien être entourée de personnes. L'animation, les rires, les discussions, ce genre de truc. »

« Et le dortoir est l'endroit parfait pour ça ! »

« Totalement ! On peut se voir souvent avec les filles pour parler de choses et d'autres. » Elle laissa son regard dériver sur Midoriya. Ce dernier n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'étendu de lumière qui leur faisait face. Il portait l'un de ces larges T-shirt orné d'inscription farfelues – Aujourd'hui, il était écrit Vert - mais à la différence des autres fois, il avait opté pour un pantalon noir près du corps plutôt que l'un de ces éternels larges shorts. C'était nouveau, mais ce style lui allait particulièrement bien.

« C'est nouveau ? »

Izuku arqua un sourcil. Peu sûr de comprendre de quoi Mina parlait. Elle pointa le bas de jogging noir.

« Ah ! ça fait un moment que je l'ai. Ils étaient en réduction alors ma mère a sauté sur l'occasion pour m'en acheter quelques-uns. Mais bon, je les trouve un peu trop … » Il chercha ses mots. « Moulants ? »

« C'est justement ça qui est cool. Lorsque tu portes un haut ample, le mieux est d'accorder avec un bas serré. Sinon, ça fait sac à patate ou filet de saucisson ! ». Elle réfléchit quelques secondes. « Quoi que dans ton cas, comme tu es musclé et assez svelte, tu aurais l'air scandaleusement sexy. »

Ces mots suffirent à faire monter le rouges aux joues d'un Midoriya embarrassé. « S…Sexy ? Mais je … Enfin... De toute façon, je ne les mets que lorsqu'il fait aussi chaud. Le tissus est agréable. »

« Et bien te devrais le faire plus souvent ! Pourquoi tu ne les mets pas lorsque tu vas courir dehors ? Il semble être confortable et élastique. C'est parfait pour ton style de combat, non ? »

« Mes…Mes shorts sont très bien ! »

« Mais l'effet n'est pas le même. »

« Mais je ne cherche pas à faire de l'effet ! »

« C'est encore mieux ! L'attraction crée par l'innocence, c'est ce qui fait craquer filles et garçons. »

Izuku la regarda perplexe, ne suivant absolument pas le raisonnement de son amie. Finalement il se laissa aller à sourire. « Mina est de retour, on dirait. »

Elle le dévisagea, puis comprit. « Désolée de t'avoir imposé ce spectacle. Je ne pensais vraiment pas rencontrer quelqu'un sur le toit. »

« C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un. »

« A cette heure-ci tout le monde préfère se retrouver au salon. En tout cas, je voulais pas … j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. J'espère ne pas t'avoir dérangé. »

« Pas du tout ! Le toit ne m'appartient pas, tu sais ! » s'empressa-t-il de répondre. « Puis, c'est une bonne chose que j'ai été là. Mon pantalon a réussi à te redonner le sourire. »

« Raison de plus pour le porter plus souvent ! »

Ils rirent ensembles. Puis le silence reprit ses droit durant quelques secondes.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Mina croisa son regard. Elle n'était pas spécialement proche du jeune apprenti héro. Mais elle savait qu'il était quelqu'un digne de confiance. Et n'était-ce pas lui qui sans rien savoir de la situation, l'avait naturellement invité auprès de lui et avait prit le temps de tenter de la faire rire ?

« Enfin, si tu veux ! Je me mêle peut-être de quelques choses qui ne me regarde pas, mais je pense que parler, lorsque l'on a un souci, est quelques choses d'important et on devrait tous avoir le droit et l'occasion de le faire. Je suis conscient de ne pas être la personne la plus apte, mais ne sait-on jamais, je pourrais t'offrir des conseilles ou tout simplement t'offrir une écoute attentive. Parfois, nous possédons nos propres réponses mais nos sentiments rendent tout difficile, alors avoir un écho permet de prendre du recul et de mieux comprendre que- »

Et le revoilà partit dans ses infinis monologues ! Midoriya était une personne profondément gentil. Elle le savait, mais en ce moment, elle le réalisait pleinement. Il cherchait un moyen de l'aider à se sentir mieux. C'était dans ce genre de moment que Mina se considérait chanceuse d'être une élève de la classe 2-A. Les autres classes devaient surement être géniales et solidaires. Mais qu'importe, sa classe était celle qu'elle préférait et qu'elle n'échangerait pour rien au monde. De plus, parler ne pourrait pas lui faire du mal.

Alors elle se lança. « Tu vas peut-être trouver ça stupide. » Izuku se tut, reportant tout son attention sur elle. « Je me suis pris la tête avec Kirishima. ». Elle remarqua l'expression surprise d'Izuku, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, alors elle continua. « Il y a ce film. _All Might contre Insector_. Qu'on aime tous les deux. » Et Izuku sûrement au vue de l'expression admirative qu'il affichait, digne du plus grand fan. Mais cela n'était pas fort étonnant. All Might y avait un rôle principal. « Et comme tu dois le savoir, Le trois est sorti la semaine passée. Hier, j'ai amené le sujet et on s'était mis d'accord pour y aller ensemble. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je le croise avec les garçons. » Tout en racontant son récit, elle ramena ses genoux auprès d'elle et y cacha la tête. « Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai appris qu'il avait invité Kaminari, Sero, Bakugo et Mineta à notre sortie ! Sans m'en avertir, en plus ! S'il ne tenait pas à sortir avec moi, il n'avait qu'à le dire tout de suite ! Alors je me suis énervée et je suis partie. » Elle soupira. « Voilà l'histoire. Pathétique, hein ? »

Izuku l'observait, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le paysage extérieur. « Pas vraiment. Je trouve ça plutôt attendrissant. »

« Me disputer avec Kirishima, t'attendrit ? »

« Mais non ! Le fait que tu tiennes autant à Kirishima. C'est une jolie relation que vous avez là. »

Mina ne bougea pas tout de suite. Laissant son esprit imprimer et décrypter correctement chacun des mots prononcés par le jeune garçon. Elle sentit vite rougir mais tenta de garder contenance. Elle se rassit normalement tout en tournant légèrement la tête. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit.

« Il semblerait pourtant que je ne suis pas si important pour lui. »

« Pourquoi tu penses cela ? »

« Parce qu'il a invité les garçons ! C'était notre moment… Enfin, je veux dire, nous n'étions que deux lorsque nous sommes allés voir les films précédents. Et là, ils décident d'aller le voir avec les garçons alors que… que … »

« Que c'était votre moment. »

Mina ne répondit pas. Il fixa le sol et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle sera des points pour essayer de se ressaisir. Elle n'allait tout de même pas pleurer pour ça ! Elle n'était plus un enfant.

Izuku le remarqua, mais ne fit pas de remarqua. Il parla, toujours sans la regarder. « Ça m'étonne de Kirishima. On se connait depuis tout de même deux ans et ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il est honnête, donc si quelques choses ne lui plait pas, il l'aurait dit. De plus, pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas faire cette sortie avec toi ? Il est le premier à aimer faire des activités en groupe. Et votre relation est particulière car vous vous connaissez depuis le collège. Donc vraiment, ça m'étonne de lui. »

Mina écouta silencieusement. Attendant de saisir là où Izuku voulait en venir.

« C'est pour ça que je me demandais : est-ce qu'il y aurait pas un malentendu ? »

« Quel genre de malentendu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Il prit le temps de réfléchir. « Peut être que toi, tu voyais cette sortie d'une certaine manière mais que pour lui, les choses étaient différentes ? »

« Tu penses que je suis la seule à donner de l'importance à ce petit rituel. »

« Ça, c'est à lui qu'il faut demander. Mais je ne pense pas que Kirishima pensait à mal. Je sais que Kacchan et Kaminari sont aussi fans de cette saga. Peut-être voulait-il simplement faire plaisir à tout le monde. Et puis, si c'est quelques choses que vous faites ensembles à chaque fois et qu'il accepte, ça veut dire que cela a tout de même une certaine importance pour lui. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui. « Oui, je le crois… j'ai envie d'y croire. »

Izuku se retint de sourire. Il n'était pas sûr de la nature du lien qui les unissait. Dans tous les cas, il était véritablement beau.

« Je pense que tu devrais en parler avec Kirishima. Prenez vous un temps à l'écart de tout le monde et dis-lui les choses aussi clairement que tu me l'as fait. »

Comme si ses paroles furent entendues, le téléphone de Mina sonna. Elle y vit un message de Kirishima.

De : Eijiro Kirishima

 _J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu m'en veux. Mais je m'en excuse ! Jamais je n'ai voulu te vexer ou te blesser ou quoi que se soit d'autre… Alors voilà. Quand tu seras d'accord, on peut parler ?_

 _Et tu nous accompagnes toujours pour le cinéma ? Je t'avouerais que voir la suite sans toi me démotive un peu …_

 _Encore désolé ! Vraiment !_

Mina ne prit même pas la peine de cacher sa joie. Elle se leva, s'excusa dans un grand sourire auprès d'Izuku qui le lui rendit et s'éloigna un peu pour passer un coup de fil. L'échange dura une bonne dizaine de minute avant que Mina ne le rejoigne de nouveau.

« Il a répondu tout de suite. »

Izuku ne dit rien. Laissant son amie expliquer les choses à son rythme.

« Je lui ai tout dis. Si tu savais comme mon cœur battait fort ! J'ai tout dit d'une traite. Il m'a expliqué qu'ils ne les avaient pas invités directement. Il avait simplement dit qu'il allait voir ce film, demain et les garçons étaient tellement emballés qu'ils se voyait mal le refuser. Puis, il m'a avoué qu'il avait bien aimé l'idée qu'on y aille tous ensemble. Il n'avait pas réalisé que je voulais être en tête à tête. Il s'est aussi beaucoup excusé. Je me suis également excusée. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Il m'a alors demandé si je voulais qu'on n'y aille que tous les deux, mais je lui dis que ça allait. Il a raison. Sortir tous ensemble, c'est toujours super amusant ! »

« Donc la journée ciné, tiens toujours ? »

« Yep ! »

« C'est génial ! En revanche, un conseil : Ne parlez pas durant le film. Katchan déteste ça. »

« Un Katchan qui n'est bougon ce n'est pas un véritable Katchan, n'est-ce pas ? »

Izuku ria à la remarque. « Tu n'as pas tort »

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas un souci puisque tu seras là pour le canaliser. »

Izuku s'arrêta de rire. « Ah…Ah bon ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Tu es aussi fan de ce film, non ? Je me suis permise de t'inviter et Kirishima a approuvé derechef ! »

« C'est… c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Merci ! »

« C'est un peu grâce à toi que tout est arrangé. En plus, on est jamais sortie ensemble ! Enfin si, il y avait cette fois-là au centre-ville mais… » Elle hésita à continuer.

Le visage de Shigaraki apparut dans l'esprit d'Izuku. « Ça c'est pas super bien terminé. »

« Il faut donc remédier à cela ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour faire changer la discussion. Elle ne voulait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Mina fit un V avec ses doigts. « Il m'a proposé une autre sortie ! Et cette fois, ça sera juste nous deux ! »

« Tout es bien qui finit bien. » Ria Izuku en lui tendant le poing.

« Tout es bien qui finit bien ! » Répondit avec entrain Mina en tendant son poing également.

Ils sourirent. Bien contents de cette conclusion. Les deux adolescents se mirent une nouvelle fois à admirer le paysage nocturne et ses lumières flamboyantes. Le silence s'imposait en maître entre eux pour leur plus grand confort. Ils profitèrent de cette atmosphère particulier, de ce calme, de cet paix si précieuse pour les futurs héros qu'ils souhaitaient devenir.

Finalement, Izuku se leva surprenant Mina qui le questionna du regard.

« C'est l'heure de courir. »

« Décidément, chez toi : s'entraîner, c'est vital. »

« C'est le meilleur moyen de rester en forme. Tu viens avec moi ? »

Mina fit la moue, pas si motivée que ça à courir.

« Si tu m'accompagnes, je m'engage à porter ce pantalon plus souvent et même à te laisser gérer ma garde de robe. » Tenta Izuku déterminé à convaincre Mina de le suivre dans son entrainement nocturne.

Mina aborda un sourire des plus malicieux, conquise. Elle se leva à son tour et suivit Midoriya. « Si tu me prends pas les sentiments. »

* * *

 **Propos de l'auteur : Oui j'aime Izuku. Et oui, j'aime aussi Mina.**

 **En vrai, j'aime bien l'idée d'une amitié particulière entre ces deux là. Je sais pas trop pourquoi.**


End file.
